<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life Goes On by DescendantQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094423">Life Goes On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen'>DescendantQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon Adventure: (Anime 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, F/M, Hope, Sad, Whump, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:39:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching Episode 12 of the new Digimon anime, I thought about this idea for Whumptober 2020.<br/>~~<br/>Mimi cries a lot after Guardromon dies after protecting her from the controlled Andromon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life Goes On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mimi was in deep shock after she had noticed that Guardromon's vision started dying out once again but this time, Mimi could tell that it was going to be permanent this time around. <em>No, please no. </em>Mimi pleaded in her mind as she noticed that Guardromon's grip on Andromon's leg started weakening before his hand fully released the controlled Digimon from his grasp. </p><p>Mimi's eyes burned as she felt tears fall down her face as she started whimpering in both mental pain and fear as she stared at the Digimon's body. </p><p>She couldn't believe it but she didn't want to believe it either. </p><p>But, the evidence was right there in front of her. The metal scrap Digimon's dead body laid in front of her and Mimi hated it. </p><p>Mimi hated that the Digimon had died after trying to protect her so furiously from Andromon. </p><p>Mimi lost it as she wailed and wailed over her protector's death. </p><p>Koushiro had later told her that the Digimon's name was Guardromon and the young girl hated that the metal Digimon couldn't talk but he could make steam noises from his metal body and him protecting her made her trust him more and what Mimi didn't know was that it had made Guardromon happy to protect her. Mimi blamed herself for the death of Guardromon because all she had to do was move! But, she had been frozen with fear but she knew that Guardromon would have protected her in any case as she remembered the Digimon shielding both her and Palmon when Andromon had trapped them in the elevator as he didn't want Andromon to hurt the girl that had wiped away some of his rust and her smile that was full of sunshine made Guardromon made up his mind as he woken up to protect her. </p><p>As Mimi went through her memories of Guardromon, the girl sobbed and sobbed after Palmon had de-Digivolved after Digivolving into Lilimon. Taichi and Koushiro let the girl cry out after she had explained to them after what Guardromon had done for both her and Palmon. </p><p>Mimi didn't want to go through that kind of pain ever again as she slowed her sobbing. "Are you okay now, Mimi?" Palmon asked, making sure that Mimi had cried out all of her tears. Mimi nodded her head. </p><p>"I'm fine, now. Thank you, Palmon. I don't want to go through that ever again. I will get stronger and I will be sure to protect the people I love." Mimi spoke as she spoke to Palmon, Taichi and Koushiro. </p><p>"Right." Both Taichi and Koushiro spoke as they both smiled at Mimi's new conviction to protect the people closest to her. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>